


Drivers Test

by SquiggyGirl



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: 3rd base is reached...., F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Self Confidence Issues, Squiggy's fantasy comes true, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: Squiggy has been on driving probation for 6 months as he failed the written test.  It comes out one day as the gang is in the breakroom.  He hadn't shared this with his friends. Concerned they decide to help.   The girls get frustrated with him.   Laverne encourages Frank to offer him a job to which Squiggy shuts him down. Shirley does the same with Carmine to which Squiggy insults him.Squiggy shuts them all down with a dramatic exit yelling that he's gonna fail coz he's just too dumb.My story picks up here..
Relationships: Shirley Feeney/Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shirley goes up to the boys apartment to talk to Squiggy......

Shirley took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door.

"Squiggy?". She called out.

No response.  
She opened the door. She didn't see him but heard muffled sobs.

She was VERY concerned as it was very unlike Squiggy to be emotional like that.

"Squiggy? It's Shirley please come out" 

"No I don't wanna talk to anyone". He said.

"Andrew Squiggman stop being so silly and talk to me". She said.

That he took seriously. He'd been hiding in the dumb waiter.

"Whaddya want" he said and climbed out of the dumbwaiter and sat at the table.

"Squiggy look at me. I'm your friend. Why didn't you tell us you failed the test 6 months ago?" she asked gently.

He looked at her, his brown eyes misty. "I was too embarrassed.". He admitted. "I didn't want anyone to know most of all you."

"Me?" She said in shock.

"Yea. I mean you mean a lot to me Shirl and i didn't want to let you down"

Shirley gave him a smile. "Squiggy, you're out friend, we are here to help you. You may drive us crazy but we still care."

"I screwed things up today didn't I?". He said.

Shirley nodded. "Squiggy - you didn't take it seriously today because you turned those sample questions into something sexual". She told them.

Squiggy blushed. 

Shirley rolled her eyes. "Those were serious general questions and nothing to do with your lust for girls"

He hung his head in shame. "I realize that now yes. Truth is I can't help it..."

Shirley cleared her throat. "We can talk about anything right? Nothing is too private among us?" She began

He nodded and answered that question she didn't need to ask

"It's been 3 weeks Shirley.". He said


	2. Chapter 2

"Three weeks?". She repeated.

He nodded. "Yea. This test thing has made me very nervous"

'Ohhh boy! Is that why Francine came down here the other night to crash on our couch?". Shirley asked referring to Squiggy's girlfriend from Chicago.

He nodded. "Yea. Lenny couldn't drive her back that night as he had to get up at 4am for a delivery. I couldn't as I couldn't face her after that failure!"

Francine visited at least once a month from Chicago whenever Squiggy needed eye candy for something. 

Shirley got up from her chair and went to him and started massaging his shoulders.

"S-Shirley what are you doing?". He asked.

"You need to relax or you won't be able to pass that test'. She said.

"You continue doing what you're doing and I'm gonna have a lil accident and I ain't in a car.". He said.

Shirley understood his point. "I'm getting a lil hot myself. "She said.

"Maybe if I sat on your lap and we went over these questions you'll relax?" She suggested

Squiggy groaned and realized just how big his erection was getting just by her being so close.

"Shirley". He began and looked down then up at her. His eyes showed a clear message. 

Shirley wanted to make him feel better. She sat on him and kissed him right on the lips. He responded with a squeak and he just sunk himself into the kiss.

"Wanna go over to the bed?". She asked.

Wordlessly he nodded.  
She took him to the bed and they continued their make out session and she wanted to liberate his erection so she unzipped him and she made him feel a lot better about himself. He responded by crying out her name and she did the same with him.

"Call me Andrew Shirl,. I love it when you do that". He said.

She obliged and afterwards they cuddled a little bit.

Afterwards they sat at the table and went over the questions again. This time Squiggy didn't make it sexual. He answered the questions like a normal person.

He looked at her afterwards with warm brown eyes, almost shy.

"Thank you Shirl, you made my ultimate fantasy come true". He said.

"Me?". She asked.

"Yes. I've had a crush on you for a while. I mean I get horny just being in the same room as you."

"What about those other girls? Francine?". She asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing like you. You're special to me. " He said.

Shirley's jaw dropped in shock..... She wasn't ready for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squiggy revealing he had feelings for her was very new to Shirley. She liked him but didn't love him that way..... It was a very confusing situation. 
> 
> As the chapter wears on.... the smut begins. Can SHIRLEY realize her own feelings and what does she do about them?

"Squiggy," she began and held his hands. 

He looked at her with a half-smile. "I know what you're gonna say Shirl, you don't feel that way about me." he said. "You never did and never will"

Shirley sighed. "Squiggy, I care about you. You are very hard to understand sometimes, but you do make my heart flutter." she admitted.

"Then we have a chance?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled at him. "Squig, I still haven't forgiven you 100% about that Roxy fiasco"

Squiggy cringed in that memory. "Yea-that was uh not good." he said. "But we've grown since that incident - I mean that was years ago!" 

Shirley nodded. "Squiggy. You know my feelings about going all the way. I know you like to hit that home run." she said.

"I still wanna do stuff with you Shirl. I mean look at Carmine..."

She frowned. He had a point. Carmine and she were a couple ... kinda and he steps out on her when he wants to hit that home run. They had had a horrible fight about it. Shirley cracked a smile. Laverne had dumped juice down his pants and when Laverne had dragged her up to his apartment he was in his underwear.

"If we were to go further. What would you expect?"

"Well more of what we did today. I could use some more now actually. My test is tomorrow night."

"Squig shall I sit on you and grind you while you're taking the test."

Squiggy bit his palm.

Shirley giggled. She was getting the poor boy horny again. She didn't understand how Squiggy was getting horny over her. Shirley wasn't beautiful or sexy. She stuffed her bra with socks to enhance her bustline and yet Squiggy was attracted to her. 

"Whacha thinking about Shirl?"

"I wanna know just why you find me so attractive Squiggy. There are other girls out there who are bigger in the chest, better looking, sexier and you chose me. Shirley Feeney who won't hit that proverbial home run."

"But evidently will go to third base to calm a guy down" he said making a kissy face.

He sighed. "You are beautiful Shirl. You are cute and real. You don't have the fakeness that some dames have. You're 100% all woman and you've had my eye since we was kids. Well maybe a bit older like 12"

"We were in 7th grade at 12 and I had no boobs at all then!"

"Shirl, I'm short. I remember in 6th grade guys and girls were picking on me because I was even shorter than I am now. You saw them bullying me and you stood up for me. May have been a little embarrassing to have a girl stand up for me but I appreciated it."

"You pushed me in a mud puddle Squig." she said.

"I appologised for that"

"Years later you did only because Lenny made you."

"The point is, you've always had my back and I may not say it a lot because i'm trying to be y'know macho or something..." he said "but i appreciate it."

Shirley sighed. She was getting some feelings she'd never had before. She had felt something for Carmine since they were 14 but this feeling in her tummy was different. Something she hadn't felt ever. 

She walked to the other side of the table and sat on Squiggy's lap and took his hand and placed it on her breast (she was completely clothed) 

He gasped at what she just did.

"Shirl?" he whispered.

"Yes Squig."

"I'm touching your breast." he said waiting for her to scream.

"I'm letting you touch them. You're allowed."

"C-Can I squeeze them?" he ventured quietly.

She sighed and said "I'll let you squeeze them. Let me get my shirt off first."

Andrew Squiggman almost had a proverbial heart attack.

"S-Shirley, we're definitely going to third base here" he warned. 

"We hit third base when i was playin' with you making you feel better." she said and kissed him.

"We have to slow it down." he told her. "You're scarin' me."

"I'm scaring you? Andrew Squiggman?" she said. She was still topless and straddling him.

"I'm going to explode if I don't get some action Shirl." he said. He began to sweat a little.

"We're supposed to be studying for your test. It is tomorrow night." he said.

"IF you get an 70 or above I'll give you a night to remember Squig." she said and when she kissed him she gave him tongue.

"Ahem!" said a voice.

Shirley & Squiggy turned to see both Laverne & Lenny staring at them. Lenny, at the sight of Shirley topless bit his palm. By now Squiggy's erection was well almost out of his underwear.

"You two were supposed to be up here studying not playing tonsil hockey and Shirl, put your top back on, you're making Lenny drool." Laverne said.

Shirley turned to the other two. "And what were you two doin' downstairs?"

"Whaddya mean"

"Len, you're zipper is down" Squig said bluntly.

Laverne stared at Squiggy then at Lenny then Laverne took Lenny by the hand and they went back downstairs to continue doing whatever it was they were doing. 

The moment had passed. Shirley put her shirt back on and Squiggy pulled up his jeans. They resumed their studying. Squiggy got in a few sex jokes to which of course Shirley smacked him on the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Shirley drove Squiggy to the test center and wished him luck with a kiss.

"Remember what I said Squig." she said. "Get a 70 or more..."

"Hit a home run with you." he said with a smile.

======================================

A week later.

The girls & Squiggy were waiting patiently for the test results to arrive. Lenny had gone down to get the mail and they all looked at him expectantly when he ran in waving the envelope.

"It's here." he said. "You open it up, I'm too nervous." 

Lenny opened it and smiled. "You passed." he said.

"What did I get?" Squiggy asked and looked at Shirley.

Lenny handed the paper to Shirley. "Squig you got .... a 73."

Squiggy grinned from ear to ear as he not only passed his test, wasn't on probation any more. His ultra fantasy is going to come true. He is going to hit a home run with Shirley Feeney.

"Shall I get us a room at the Hotel Pfister Shirl?" he said.

Lenny and Laverne exchanged looks then looked at Squig. "What?" they exclaimed.

"I kinda promised him...." she began.

Lenny bit his wrist and Laverne cursed a couple of times in Italian. "Shirley Wilhelmina Feeney are you crazy!" 

"I promised him Laverne. We have been spending a lot of time together and we've been talking and so on and well..." she began.

"You are going to vo-de-oh do with Andrew Squiggman. Shirl you've got rocks in your head." 

Shirley looked hurt. "Laberne, you and Lenny here weren't exactly quiet the other afternoon. Shirley and I were trying to study and we could hear you through the dumb waiter. You two ain't so innocent." Squiggy said.

That shut Laverne up. "I thought you had closed our side of the dumb waiter!" Lenny said to Laverne.

"We can still hear you though. Muffled but we can hear you. Man Laverne you really hit those erogenius spots and many times for Lenny to have that big a scream in delight." 

Lenny blushed. "She does that to me. Ain't my fault." he mumbled.

"Promises are promises." Shirley said. "Yes Andrew if you want to book the Pfister you may."

Squiggy blushed. 

"Why are you blushing now Squig?"

"I, kinda thought you'd back out of our deal. I mean girls have done that to me so often in the past." he said.

Shirley looked at him. "Squig. I'd never back out on a deal. I promised a home run with you if you got over 70. You did and I will keep my promise." 

"I hope I measure up to your standards." he said.

"He's hopelessly in love with her. That's all he does lately is mumble her name over and over. It's a wonder I can get any sleep." 

Squiggy looked at Lenny. "Do you want me to tell THEM how you keep ME up at night?"

Laverne & Shirley looked from Squiggy to Lenny. "What does he do Squig?"

"He's fantasizing about Laverne while he plays with himself." Squiggy said snarkily.

"Really Squig? You moan and groan Shirley's name and play with yourself!" he shot back.

"Lenny have you been spyin' on me?"  
"NO."  
"Then how do you know if i do that or not."  
"The sound effects are enough" 

The boys traded insults back and forth to the girls' amusement. 

"Boys boys will you please stop with the insults back and forth about your body parts. We don't' want to hear about them." 

"You certainly enjoy riding Lenny's " Snapped Shirley.

"Ok that's enough!" Laverne said. "Shirley you and Squiggy have a blast at the Pfister. I hope you don't regret it!" she said and slammed out of the apartment.

Lenny, Shirley and Squiggy stared at Laverne's retreating back. 

"So much for this being the happiest day of my life." Squiggy said and sighed. 

She looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"I found an error in the test. I didn't get 73. I actually got 69." he said.

Shirley sighed and looked at the paper then at Squiggy. She had helped him pass his test. She found out he was in love with her and they had had a heart to heart talk. She had promised she'd go all the way with him if he got 70 or above. She is not the type to go back on her word ... yet he ended up finding a mistake and the result was a 69.

"Squiggy," she said, and took his hand in hers. "Book the hotel. We've got some celebrating to do."

"We're really gonna..." he began.

She gave him a sly look. "Well we've got the hotel... we'll do something that will make the earth shake..." she said.

=======================================

Sunday Afternoon....

Squiggy and Shirley returned from their night at the Pfister. They immediately went down to Shirley's apartment where they found she and Lenny cuddling.

"So what happened. didja hit the proverbial home run?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out....." Shirley said and gave Squiggy a long lasting deep tongue kiss. He almost passed out.

Over the next few days Lenny and Laverne tried to get the truth out of Shirley and Squiggy whether they did or not.... 

Long and short of it is for the longest time Squiggy did not insult Shirley and Shirley did not insult Squiggy. Regardless of Squiggy still seeing Francine and Shirley still seeing Carmine, Shirley and Squiggy still did their 'thing' 

Francine reported quietly to Shirley and Laverne one day just how gentle and attentive Squiggy was and wondered to them just what changed. Neither Shirley nor Laverne could give Francine an answer. The relationship between Shirley and Carmine blossomed. She still didn't go all the way with him, but she let their relationship go further than she usually would and Carmine was happy that he didn't have to take cold showers every time. Carmine still got his own kicks when dating Lucille or Muriel or one of his other hussies.


End file.
